Hon
by Maarty
Summary: Jackie si prostě neumí vymyslet lepší způsob chytání zločinců, než vymáhat pomoc na HL,MD.


"Bože! Oni ho chytili! To nemůže být pravda! Jak ho mohli chytit!" křičela Clarice, když si přečetla ranní noviny. Přirozeně se to nedozvěděla dřív, protože už rok nebyla agentkou. Odešla sama. Nemělo cenu být tam a dívat se, jak Vás ostatní přehlížejí, při tom papírování, které Vám jen svěří.  
Dokonce i Jackie Crawford si od ní držel velký odstup.  
Teď byl ale Hannibal Lecter znovu za mřížemi… a to si Clarice myslela, že se Hannibal za ŽÁDNOU cenu nenechá zavřít. Četla dál.  
"Přes noc se rychle a svolal soud, který měl rozhodnout o jeho osudu. Nedostal jehlu! Opět má jen doživotí." Vyprskla šťastně Clarice.  
"Cože! Převezen do věznice ve Skalistých horách! Aby byl distancován od okolního světa!"nemohla tomu uvěřit.  
Kdyby byl Hannibal zavřený někde normálně -v nějakém městě , tak by za ním šla… ale do Skalistých hor? A do tajného vězení? Tak tam se asi těžko dostane…

Dva týdny po jeho opětovném uvěznění jí zavolal Jackie:  
"Starlingová."   
"Ahoj, tady Crawford… NE, Clarice! Nepokládejte ten telefon!" řval do sluchátka, ale marně. Clarice na něj byla moc naštvaná na to, aby si s ním hned promluvila. Byl připravený na to, že to bude muset zkoušet vícekrát.  
Ring ring!  
Clarice naštvaně popadla sluchátko. "Co zase chcete! Poslat mě za dalším šílencem!"zaječela.  
Na druhé straně se ozval ženský hlas: "Promiňte, asi jsem si spletla číslo." Kuňkla ta žena a položila to dřív než se Clarice stihnula nějak ospravedlnit.  
Clarice si zničeně sednula do křesla a zůstala zírat na holou zeď. _Co po mně ten zmetek chce!_  
Telefon zazvonil znovu.  
Zvednula to, přiložila si sluchátko k uchu, ale nic neříkala.   
"Clarice?" ozval se Crawfordův hlas.  
Tentokrát to Clarice nepoložila. Začala být zvědavá, co jí starý Jackie chce.  
"Super, děkuju, že jste mi to tentokrát nepoložila. Něco bych po Vás potřeboval…" začal nesměle Jackie.  
_Už je to tady_ pomyslela si Clarice, ale nahlas nic neřekla.  
"Dobře, když nic neříkáte, tak Vám to aspoň celé vysvětlím. Víte, máme problém s jedním vrahem… ano, vím, že tohle už je ohrané…" mlel si sám pro sebe Jackie. "… ale opravdu bychom potřebovali Lectera… a ten mluví jen s Vámi… a tak se Vás chce FBI zeptat, jestli byste nám nepomohla."   
Teď už Clarice nevydržela být zticha. "To mám jako jet za doktorem Lecterem?" vyhrkla do sluchátka.   
Jackie jen přitakal. "Ano."  
Několik vteřin bylo naprosté ticho… které přerušila až Clarice. "A co z toho budu mít?" Nechtěla Jackiemu potvrdit, že by to klidně udělala i zadarmo.  
"No, plat přirozeně. Přístup k informacím,možnost mluvit s Lecterem a naprosté očištění vašeho jména od všech lží, které vám do spisů dal Krendler."   
Clarice si to chvilku jako promýšlela. Byla to dobrá nabídka. "Dobře, kdy a kde?"  
Jack se na druhém konci drátu zubil. "Skvěle. Zítra v sedm ráno se u Vás stavím, dám Vám spisy, veškeré informace a hodím Vás na letiště."  
Clarice nasadila kyselý výraz. _Taky se do všeho musíš cpát, Crawforde?_ Najednou si ale něco uvědomila. "Moment, Vy se mnou nejedete?"  
"Ne, Clarice. Poletíte sama."

Tak se i stalo. Clarice si celý svůj let pročítala spis jejich nového masového vraha, kterého mohli chytit JEN s POMOCÍ dr. Lectera. Vlastně jim za to byla vděčná, aspoň se znovu mohla vidět s Hannibalem. Znovu přes sklo. Popravdě, jakkoliv divně to znělo, tak jí bylo celkem líto, že za ní za celou tu dobu, co byl volný, nepřišel.

Kdyby jen věděla, kolikrát u ní seděl v noci na posteli a přemýšlel, jestli ji má políbit nebo ne.   
Zničehonic chodbou začaly znít známé kroky. Myslel si, že je už nikdy neuslyší. Znovu se spletl. Zůstal stát k mřížím zády i když se kroky zastavily před jeho celou, přestože Ji chtěl zoufale vidět.   
"Dobrý večer, Clarice."  
Nikdy ji nepřestane fascinovat, jak neobyčejný ten muž je.  
"Dobrý večer, doktore."  
Pořád se neotáčel, ani nehnul brvou.  
"Smím se zeptat, co po mně chce Jackie teď, ex-agentko?"  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. "Neví si rady s jedním vrahem."  
Hannibal se konečně otočil a několik dlouhých vteřin na ni zůstal zírat. "A Vy pořád bráníte jehňata. Proto jste tady, že?" zeptal se mírně ironicky. Dřív než Clarice stihnula reagovat, tak ale znovu promluvil on.  
"Ne, Clarice, oba víme, že jehňata nenaříkají. Vzala jste to, aby jste mě viděla, ex-agentko?" zeptal se jí přímo.  
Clarice se na malou chvíli zasekla… skoro zapomněla, že ten chlap je jedním z nejlepších psychiatrů.  
"Tak to není, doktore. Přijela jsem, protože to kdysi byla moje práce, ne z…" podívala se mu přímo do očí. "Ne z lásky."   
Hannibal se samolibě usmál a přišel těsně ke sklu.   
"To Vy jste použila slovo "láska", Clarice. Já myslel zvědavost, zájem… pokušení… posedlost." Usmál se stejným způsobem, jako když se jí v Baltimoru ptal na představy Jackieho Crawforda.   
Clarice za sklem nemohla uvěřit vlastním uším. Hannibal hned pokračoval:  
"Ah, a teď byste mě ráda uhodila. To byste ale musela dovnitř, ex-agentko. Já ven nemůžu, bohužel. Máte dost odvahy?" ptal vyzývavě.   
Clarice na něj vzdorovitě pohlédla. "Abyste nebyl překvapený."  
Hannibal vypadal pobaveně. "Překvapený, má drahá?" zeptal se zvědavě. "Překvapujete mě pořád."  
Dost dobře nevěděla, co na to odpovědět.  
"Takže Jackie Vás sem posílá jako prostředníka, že? Říkala jste, že si to ON neví rady "s jedním vrahem". Už si Vás neváží ani tolik, jako když jste začínala." změnil nepříjemně téma.   
"Ano." pípla Clarice.  
Škodolibě se usmál. "A tentokrát Vás sem posílá, protože si myslí, že pro VÁS mám slabost?" byl to spíše poznatek než otázka.  
"Posílá mě proto, že jsem jediná s kým mluvíte. Jestli pro mně máte slabost, nebo ne, nevím. Máte?" opáčila okamžitě.  
"Máte spis toho vraha?" opáčil na oplátku zase Hannibal okamžitě.  
Clarice se sama pro sebe zašklebila. Zase dala Hannibalovi otázku na tělo a on ji nezodpověděl. Stejně jako v Baltimoru. Tentokrát ho ale nehodlala nechat být. Teď už nebyla tou naivní "holčičkou".  
"Doktore, na něco jsem se Vás ptala. A nebyla to řečnická otázka, aby jste mi na ni odpověděl otázkou." pustila se do něj. "A to ještě přehlížím to, jak neuvěřitelně rude je udělat něco takového."  
Hannibal na ni zůstal pár vteřin zírat a nakonec se pousmál. Jeho Clarice opravdu povyrostla - a do krásy.  
"Jestli pro Vás mám slabost, Clarice? Mám. Měl jsem a budu mít. V Baltimoru jste mě zaskočila a nemohl jsem Vás dostat z hlavy. Tohle si přejete slyšet? Nebo snad, že to Vaše tvář mi vyvstane na mysli při každé onanii?"  
"A je to tak?" zeptala se, jako by se neřekl nic pohoršujícího.   
"And who's rude now, hm?"  
"Přeju si slyšet pravdu, doktore." vzdychla.  
"Pravda má mnoho podob a subjektivně se liší."  
Teď se rozhodla změnit téma ona. Touhle cestou by se nikam nedostali.   
"Pomůžete jim, Doktore Lectere?"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. toto byl krok zpět, Clarice. Chyba. Nevyvolávejte situace, které nemůžete zvládnout."  
Akorát toho měla dost.  
"Asi si myslíte, jak to pro mě není jednoduché, co? Znovu se před Vás postavit, zírat na Vás, poslouchat Vaše narážky... Myslíte si, že mě to baví!"  
Hannibal vstal a postavil se natěsno k mřížím.  
"Kdyby Vás to nebavilo, tak byste tady nebyla, Clarice. Jehňata jsou zticha. Oba to víme. Teď už to děláte jen kvůli památce Vašeho otce. Určitě by byl nadšený, kdyby Vás teď viděl, jak lezete FBI do zadnice, viďte?" navezl se do ní.   
"Podívejte se na to z jiného úhlu pohledu, Clarice. Z pohledu jiné osoby. Pak přijdete na to, že to, co děláte, je naprosto zbytečné! Catherine Martinová a její matka Vám ani nepoděkovaly, nemám pravdu? Tak proč pomáhat? Pro dobrý pocit? Ten už dávno nemáte. Stojí vůbec někdo o Vaši pomoc?" dokončil.  
"Fuck you!" vyprskla a rozešla se pryč.  
"S největší radostí!" ozvalo se polohlasem. Spíš si to Hannibal řekl jen sám pro sebe, ale nebyl nijak naštvaný, když se překvapeně otočila.  
"Co jste to řekl?" vyštěkla po pár vteřinách.  
"Že s největší radostí, Clarice. To jsem řekl. Zvláštní, že mi něco takového navrhujete a při tom odcházíte."   
"Vy odporný prase! Nic jsem Vám..." křičela na něj Clarice křečovitě svírajíc mříže.   
Absolutně nečekala, to co se stalo. Jednu chvíli stáli naproti sobě a v druhou chvíli ji Hannibal držel pod krkem. Okamžitě jí došlo faux pas, které udělala a vyděšeně k němu vzhlížela.  
"Nepřibližujte se k mřížím a nikdy nezapomeňte, co je zač... To jsou jen dvě pravidla z mnoha, které Vám Jackie vštěpoval do hlavy. Že byste si je nepamatovala, ex-agentko?" zeptal se naprosto chladně. Na tváři mu nešly přečíst žádné emoce.  
"Doktore Lectere." vydechla vyděšeně Clarice.   
"Ano, má drahá?"  
"Nedělejte to."  
"Dejte mi jeden dobrý důvod, proč bych neměl."  
Pokusila se zhluboka nadechnout. "Protože..." zarazila se. Nevěděla, co říct.  
Hannibal se zlomyslně usmál a stisknul jí hrdlo silněji.  
V tu ránu na chodbu vletěl jakýsi securiťák. Clarice si oddechla a podívala se na doktora… musel ji pustit. Jenže securiťák mu to nepřikázal, namísto toho přišel beze slova k mřížím a zíral na onu scénu.  
"Doktore?" zeptal se po chvíli vzájemného zírání na sebe.  
"Ano?"   
"Pusťte ji."  
_No hurá!_ pomyslela si Clarice.  
Hannibal se na něj překvapeně podíval. "Proč bych měl?"  
Securiťák vytáhnul klíče a ukázal mu je. "Protože když ji budete takhle blbě držet, tak Vám ty dveře nebudu moct otevřít. Ustupte teď, potom si s ní můžete dělat, co chcete. Tady máte Harpy, koupil jsem Vám ho."  
Clarice na něj zůstala nevěřícně zírat. Musela být v nějakém špatném snu, jinak si to nedokázala vysvětlit. Když si uvědomila, že ji Hannibal konečně pustil, tak se chtěla dát na úprk. Jenže onen falešný securiťák ji praštil a Clarice se s krvácejícím nosem a koutkem složila k zemi. Nebyla v bezvědomí, byla jen neuvěřitelně zmatená a překvapená - Nebyl to sen.   
Falešný securiťák otevřel Hannibalovi dveře a ten okamžitě vystoupil na chodbu. Securiťák se zatlemil a čekal děkovnou řeč. Jenže namísto ní jej Hannibal surově praštil a securiťák dopadl na zem se zlomeným vazem. Clarice tu scénu zděšeně sledovala.  
"Proč jste to udělal! Vždyť Vám pomohl!" ječela po něm.   
Hannibal v tu chvíli děkoval za vypolstrované stěny, které propouštěly minimum zvuků.  
"Uhodil Vás, Clarice."  
"Jistě!" zasyčela. "Chcete to udělat sám, že!" vrčela na něj, přestože se k ní nebezpečně blížil.  
Hannibal nasadil výraz, jako by byl uražený její poznámkou.  
"Ne, Clarice. Ženu jsem nikdy neuhodil." Sehnul se k ní. "Ukažte, podívám se jestli nemáte zlomený nos."  
Clarice jej praštila přes ruku. "Nesahejte na mě, vy bídáku! Před chvílí jste mě chtěl zabít a teď byste mě chtěl ošetřovat!"   
"Nechtěl jsem Vás zabít, Clarice." Opáčil.  
"Jistěže ne!" vyhrkla ironicky. "Vy pokrytče!" titulovala jej dál.  
Hannibal zjevně ztrácel trpělivost.  
"Clarice, přestaňte křičet, nebo Vás umlčím a otočte se z profilu." Zavrčel tiše.  
"Ani mě nehne!" vyprskla. "Nenechám se od Vás prohlédnout, víc se mi líbila ta část, kde jste mě chtěl ZABÍT."  
Hannibal ztratil trpělivost úplně a chytil ji za bradu.  
"Clarice, nechtěl jsem Vás zabít!" po té si svévolně prohlédl její tvář a když nezjistil nic jiného než, jen rýsující se modřinu, tak se pousmál.   
"Ještě se uvidíme." Prudce se k ní naklonil, přitiskl rty na ty její a jazykem se násilím dostal dovnitř, do jejich úst. Násilně ji políbil a potom se odtrhl. "Nebojte se, nebude to bolet." Pronesl.   
Clarice v tu ránu myslela na nejhorší. Ať si ji klidně zabije, ale znásilnit! Jeho ruka se jí přesunula ke krku, a pak se jí zatmělo před očima. 

Clarice se probrala na nemocničním lůžku. Okamžitě se s trhnutím posadila. Rozhlédla se, ale nikde nikdo.   
_K čertu! Kde to zase jsem? Proboha! Co mi udělal?_ Chtělo se jí brečet, nemyslela si, že by byl Hannibal takový hulvát, ano hulvát, že by se ji pokusil… někdo konečně přišel. Jackie a sestřička.  
"Starlingová, jak je?" ptal se Jackie ustaraně.  
"Slečno? Jak se Vám daří? Nějaké bolesti? Problémy? Cokoliv?"   
Clarice přejížděla pohledem z jednoho na druhého. "Je mi celkem fajn. Nic mě nebolí, ale… co mi udělal sestřičko?"  
Sestřička se zatvářila překvapeně. Zjevně jí nikdo neřekl, s kým měla Clarice tu čest.   
"No, dostala jste pořádnou ránu do tváře a na krku máte stopy po zubech, jako by si Vás někdo označkoval… nevím jak jinak to mám popsat… bohužel tam po tom zůstane jizva." Opáčila sestřička.   
Clarice si okamžitě překvapeně sáhla na krk. "Proč to udělal?" zeptala se nahlas. Potom se ale znovu zadívala na sestřičku. "A co?..." zatvářila se u toho tak, že sestřička hned pochopila a zakroutila hlavou.  
"Ne, nic takového se Vám nestalo."  
Clarice si viditelně oddychla.  
Do rozhovoru se vložil Jackie. "Starlingová, potřebovali bychom vědět, co se tam stalo."  
Sestřička na něj zavrčela, ale Clarice začala odpovídat. Sestřička tedy odešla.  
"No, já jej vyslýchala a trochu jsme se pohádali. V tom vzteku jsem zapomněla na pravidla a dostala jsem se moc blízko k mřížím, chytil mě pod krkem a vyhrožoval mi. Pak tam přišel ten muž."  
Jackie kývnul. "Ano, je mrtvý, měl zlomený vaz."   
"Myslela jsem, že mi pomůže, ale on namísto toho pustil Lectera ven. Ten ho hned potom zabil, prý protože mě uhodil. Potom mě Lecter nějak omráčil. Co to bylo za muže, už to víte?"  
Jackie pozorně poslouchal, všechno mu to zapadalo.  
"Ten muž byl šílený fanatik do Hannibala Lectera. Doteď byl neškodný…"  
Clarice kývla, že rozumí.  
"A Lecter?" věděla, že ta otázka je naprosto zbytečná, ale pořád měla maličkou šanci, že jej znovu zavřeli.  
"Utekl… hned jsme zahájili pátrání, pořád jej hledáme, ale vzhledem k předchozím zkušenostem o něm teď dlouho neuslyšíme."  
Clarice kývla. "Pane?"  
"Ano?"  
"Nechci ochranu. Vím, že bych si ji teď měla vzít, ale nechci. Ani ochrannou vazbu."  
"Starlingová…"  
Clarice nesmlouvavě vylezla z postele. "Ne, pane Crawforde, postarám se o sebe sama."

Clarice se po třech dnech v nemocnici konečně vrátila domů. Dělali jí x testů, aby zjistili, jestli jí Lecter něco udělal, třeba jestli jí nedal sedativa, nebo tak něco. Byla šíleně ráda, když se posadila doma do svého křesla a nohy hodila na stůl. Její ruka automaticky zabloudila k jejímu krku, ke stopám po jeho zubech.  
Byla to pravda? Označkoval si ji, jak řekla ta sestřička? Vstala a šla se podívat do zrcadla. Měla tam dost viditelný otisk zubů… do konce života se toho nezbaví, leda že by šla na plastiku. Chtěl, aby jí ho to pořád připomínalo? Nebo to mělo znamenat 'můj majetek'? Clarice přemýšlela nad tím, co by kdo dělal, kdyby mu řekla, že ten kousanec má od kanibalistického starého známého. Všichni by si mysleli, že je na sado-maso. Rozhodla se pro košile a trička s límcema. Akutně se potřebovala projít, nebo si zaběhat. Nakonec vyhrály nákupy. Musela si koupit nějaké jídlo, nebo něco.  
Byl už podzim a od jejího domu vedla k supermarketu dlouhá alej dubů. Listí bylo spadané téměř všude a vítr si s ním lehce pohrával. Celkem pěkný pohled. Clarice si představovala, jak tudy půjde s nějakým mužem za ruku. Zavřela oči a chtěla si představit tvář nějakého vysněného muže. Prudce oči ale zase otevřela, když jí její podvědomí ukázalo tvář Hannibala Lectera.  
"Ne! Chtěl mi ublížit. Není to ten muž, který jsem si myslela, že to je. Už ho nikdy nebudu před nikým bránit. Je monstrum!" vrčela si pro sebe. Největší problém byl v tom, že ona sama svým slovům nevěřila. Pořád i přes to všechno, co se mezi nimi pár dní předtím stalo, jím byla okouzlená. Přece jen byl gentleman aspoň natolik, že jí nic neudělal. Vzpomněla si na jeho výraz, když jí říkal, že jí nikdy nechtěl ublížit. Napadlo ji, že možná kdyby tam ten securiťák nevletěl, tak by ji býval políbil už přes mříže. A kdyby ano, co by dělala ona? Přemýšlela nad takovýmito věcmi a už se pomalu vracela z obchodu. Nakoupila naprosto automaticky a pořád se zabývala vzpomínkami. Chtěl ji jen vystrašit, aby věděla, že si s ním nemá hrát? Přece jen zabil toho chlapa… údajně kvůli ní… a Lecter přece nelže. Stejně tomu bylo ale těžké uvěřit. Potom ji ale prohlížel opatrně a se starostí, jakkoliv se ji snažil skrýt, tak šla stejně vidět. Měl o ni tehdy starost. Clarice vzhlédla od silnice zaházené popadaným listím a rozhlédla se okolo, jak už je daleko. Skoro byla doma. Na konci ulice si všimla postavy v černém plášti a bílém klobouku. Přejela ji ledabyle pohledem, ale když jí po pár vteřinách docvaklo, koho jí to připomíná, tak znovu rozrušeně vzhlédla. Nikde nikdo, jen padající nažloutlé listí.  
"Tohle není dobré! Nemohl to být on. Coby tady dělal? Proč by riskoval? Začínám být jednoduše paranoidní."

Ale… zřejmě nebyla paranoidní, protože onu postavu vídala každý den. Pokaždé když vylezla ven tak na sobě cítila jeho oči. _Don't you feel eyes movin' over your body, Clarice? I hardly see how you couldn't. _řekl jí jednou v Baltimoru.   
Zacházelo to tak daleko, že zbraň už neměla na nočním stolku, ale pod polštářem a neustále ji v noci svírala. Ale ona i její 'tajemný' pronásledovatel věděli, že by ji nikdy opravdu nepoužila.   
Už při odchodu z FBI si Clarice pořídila psa a teď na něj aspoň mohla svádět zvuky, které její byt vydával, když zrovna nebyla ve střehu. Většinou si ale stejně myslela, že to je její návštěvník. Trvalo to už dlouho a ona si z toho začala dělat srandu. Už ani ona nevěřila, že by to Hannibal vydržel tak dlouho… půl roku by ji JEN sledoval, nenechal by vzkaz nic. Odpustil by si všechny jízlivé poznámky… ne, tomu už se nedalo věřit. Měla prostě jen halucinace.  
Jednou ovšem po její večerní rozcvičce ala 15 km kolem města se vrátila domů a Sparky, její pes, ji nepřišel přivítat, jako to vždy dělával. (ne, neudělám z Hannibala psožrouta :)) Našla ho až v kuchyni na jeho místě. Ležel tam na své dece a byl značně přepadlý. Čumák schovaný pod packami. Clarice si k němu přidřepla.  
"Sparky. Co se děje, chlapče? Viděl si ducha?" ptala se jej pobaveně a hladila ho.  
Sparky když ji uviděl, tak vyskočil na nohy a začal jí oblizovat tvář. Byl šíleně rád, že ji viděl. Clarice se začala smát, protože ji tou vlnou radosti porazil na zem a pořád ji olizoval. "Sparky! Fuj! No tak, nech toho!" smála se.  
Po pár minutách, kdy sis ním dohrála, vstala ze země a šla si pro kávu. Zastavila se ovšem zkameněle uprostřed kroku. Na stole ležela obálka a na obálce JEHO písmem napsané 'Clarice'.  
Když ji vzala do rukou, tak začal Sparky vrčet.  
Clarice se na něj překvapeně podívala. "Tak proto jsi byl tak zaražený, viď?" zeptala se jej a opatrně obálku otevřela.

_Drahá Clarice,  
Moc by mne zajímalo, jak jste si užila poděkování Jacka Crawforda? Víte, nastavila jste za něj krk a mohla jste být dvakrát zabita.. Omlouvám se, pokud Vám nepoděkoval a Vy se teď kvůli tomu cítíte špatně. Na co to svádíte teď, Clarice? Tentokrát už to nebyla Vaše práce…   
Musím říct, že máte pěkný dům a velmi milého psa. Pochybuji ovšem, že on je téhož názoru, co se týče mé osoby. Což mě ovšem zklamalo je obsah Vaší lednice. Pokud se budete nadále stravovat takhle, tak Vás brzy pohřbím. Jedinou útěchou možná bude, že když Vás pohřbím já, tak bude stát další 'Tádž Mahál'. Nepochybně menší než ten první, ale bude postaven ze stejně velkých pohnutek._

Ta, Hannibal Lecter, MD

Clarice si radši sedla a znovu si přečetla poslední odstavec. Tádž Mahál. Ten chlap se zbláznil! Všichni věděli, že TM nechal postavit své zemřelé manželce, jako pomník věčné lásky, jakýsi císař nebo sultán, nebo co to bylo… jeho jméno si Clarice nepamatovala. Hannibal Lecter se musel opravdu zbláznit… buď se zbláznil on, … nebo se zbláznil do ní… nebo se zbláznila ona a ten dopis se jí jen zdá.   
Vložila ho zpět do obálky a položila zpět na stůl. Přemýšlet nad tím může i ve sprše… kterou akutně potřebovala…  
Když z ní vylezla ven, tak byla ještě utahanější, než když do ní šla… a taky jí začal vadit Sparky. Pořád o něj někde zakopávala. Nehodlal se od ní po té zkušenosti s Hannibalem na krok hnout.  
"Nech mě aspoň vylézt ven!" vrčela na něj. Sparky na ni ale udělal psí oči a ona se na něj nakonec usmála. "Dobře, dnes můžeš spát se mnou."  
Sparky jako by pochopil a vyrazil jí zahřát postel. Clarice se tam po pár minutách přiloudala a zalehla přestože bylo teprve jedenáct. Nechtěla přemýšlet nad Hannibalovým dopisem, přestože by asi měla. Usnula hned se Sparkym stočeným u nohou.

"No tak, aspoň se nevrť, když už jsem ti dovolila spát tady." Zavrčela Clarice ze spaní, když ucítila, že si Sparky přilezl trochu blíž k ní. Postel těsně vedle jejího boku se prohnula a ona se otočila tím směrem nahmatávajíce se zavřenýma očima Sparkyho, aby ho pohladila, aby konečně usnul. Nejspíš je víc než jasné, že Sparkyho nenahmatala. Ten byl dávno v čudu.  
_Odkdy maj psi prsty? A kde má chlupy?_ trklo Clarice, když nahmatala něčí ruku. Okamžitě otevřela oči a zůstala zírat do tmavých kaštanových očí.  
Hannibal seděl vedle ní, ale byl přes ni nahnutý a byl si dobře vědom toho, jak příšerně se lekne. V duchu už si opakoval postup první pomoci při infarktu.  
"Ježíši!" vykřikla a zarazila se co nejvíc do polštáře.  
Její protějšek byl zklamaný, že to nezkusila druhým směrem. "Dobré ráno, Clarice." Usmál se na ni.  
Clarice měla vytřeštěné oči a nebyla schopna slova.  
"Ale no tak. Řekněte 'dobré ráno', Clarice." Pokáral ji s vítězným šklebem. Ten ovšem Clarice vrátil zpět do reality.  
"Není ráno, je noc! A vůbec není dobrá!" zavrčela. "Sparky! Pojď sem! Trhej!"  
Hannibal nedokázal skrýt překvapení a hlavně nesmírné pobavení.  
"Váš pes klišovitě stáhnul ocas mezi nohy, když mě uviděl a vypařil se. Pak prý nejlepší přítel člověka." Šťuřil se.  
"Co po mně chcete, doktore!" zvolila přímočarý přístup Clarice.  
"Nechci PO Vás nic, Clarice. Chci VÁS." Pronesl naprosto vážně.  
Clarice se sarkasticky zašklebila. "A já chci hodinky s vodotryskem. Nikdo nemůže mít všechno, co chce, ani nejznámější kanibal a masový vrah všech dob." Pronesla tónem, jako když mluví s dítětem paní učitelka ve školce.  
Hannibal se k ní výhružně naklonil. "Nehrajte si s ohněm, Clariccce." Zasyčel.   
"Nehraju si s ohněm, ale s kusem bezcitného ledu." Opáčila okamžitě jízlivým tónem.   
"Clarice…"  
"Co? Zabijete mě? S kým si pak budete hrát na kočku a na myš? Nebo už jste se pobavil dost?"  
Nejspíš to bylo tím, že si Clarice myslela, že ještě spí, nebo tím, že byla nevrlá, kvůli tomu, že se ji opovážil probudit uprostřed noci, ale absolutně se jej nebála a neodpustila si na jeho adresu jedinou kousavou poznámku, která jí zkřížila tok myšlenek.  
"Ne, ještě jsem se dost nepobavil a nikdy nepobavím."  
"Amen." Dodala Clarice.  
"Musíte mít vždy poslední slovo?" zeptal se jí Hannibal mírně iritovaně.   
Clarice se pokusila dostat ruce z jeho sevření. "Ne, to je přece VAŠE parketa, doktore Vševěde."  
Hannibal se vítězně usmál… konečně se jí začal dostávat na kobylku - chtěla pryč.  
"Kampak se mi to chystáte, drahá?"  
"Pryč."   
"Omlouvám se, ale to nepůjde."  
"Proč by ne?"  
"Nemůžu Vás pustit."  
"Důvod!"   
Hannibal se k ní přitisknul a jazykem přejel přes její rty. Clarice nic. Vzal její spodní ret mezi svoje a něžně ji do něj kousnul. Clarice pořád nic, ale začala ztrácet na odhodlanosti utéct. Sám pro sebe se usmál a přesunul se jižněji. Našel jeho dřívější znamení a začal ji vášnivě líbat na krku, přesně tam, kde měla otisk jeho zubů. Už půlroku, bylo tohle místo jednou z dalších Clariciných erotogeních zón. Její ruce sebou prudce trhly nahoru a Hannibal je tedy pustil. Okamžitě se mu obtočily okolo těla a přitiskly ho k Clarice co nejpevněji. Hannibal zvedl hlavu tak, aby si s Clarice viděli do tváře a pousmál se.  
"Vzdáváte se?"  
"Přestaň jednou konečně mluvit!" zavrčela na něj Clarice svůdně.  
And he did so.  
…

Sparky po té neměl klidný život. Jeho nový páníček mu ještě dlouho naháněl strach…

THE END

© Marty


End file.
